


Surprise

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Severus' family and friends want to throw Severus a surprise party despite Harry warning them what a bad idea it is





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble

"Surprise!"

Harry took his wand out and froze when he looked around and saw family and friends. "What?" 

"Oh it's just Harry, where's Severus?"

Harry sighed. "Molly no surprise parties for Severus, it's dangerous, why do you think I never planned one?"

"Oh Harry the war was over years ago, Severus has mellowed."

"Yeah, he even smiles." Ron smirked.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Just remember to duck when the poppers go off after shouting 'surprise'."

Severus threw hexes everywhere when he heard shouts and loud bangs and saw everyone laying on floor.

"Told you!" Harry laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
